


Pleasurable Torture

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [92]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus decides that tonight is a night without mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Torture

"AHH! P-Please-!"  
  
Tailgate's voice broke as her head leaned back against the love seat. Her hands pulled against the bindings holding her. But as she pulled them forward, her feet were pulled back.  
  
Cyclonus was indeed a clever man and he knew his bindings well. Tailgate was now strapped to the love chair with her legs wide and open to him, thanks in part to the clever design of the bounds on her. It was a simple pair of restraints, one connecting from her hand to her foot by stretchable material. All he had done was simply attached them to her feet, looped them under the chair and up the back and then attached them to her hands.  
  
It made it much easier to kneel in front of her and eat her pussy out. And it allowed him quick access to unstrap her in case something went wrong.  
  
Tailgate panted hard, jerking and trembling violently as he continued to eat her out. Primus... she weakly threw back her back to look up at the clock. It was nearly eleven. And she could have sworn she allowed him to tie her up at nine...  
  
What a mistake that had been.  
  
It hadn't been so bad at first. When he had first tied her up, it was just simple kissing and fondling to get her hot and bothered. Which never took long, considering how embarrassingly sensitive she was. But after half an hour of fondling and kissing... Her lover's sadistic side came out of nowhere.  
  
She had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed. What made it worse though was that Cyclonus prolonged her orgasms for as long as he could, making the pleasure almost torturous... And he still hadn't put his cock inside of her yet! He was still eating her out!  
  
"Cy...! Cy-Cyclonus...! AH! NYAH!"  
  
Chuckles danced against her lips as her lover pulled back, the lower half of his face covered in her sticky fluids, some of it having already dried. Tailgate could only watch in rapt attention as he licked what he could away before he rose up to her face. She watched, her breath rugged and heavy, as he loomed over her like an animal for a good minute before he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She groaned into the kiss, tasting herself on it as he hungrily devoured her mouth. Like this, she could forget the long and torturous sessions of orgasms that she had had the past two hours. It was almost-  
  
Tailgate's eyes suddenly flew open. Her mouth, still covered by Cyclonus's lips, screamed a muffled cry. The cause? Two fingers having speared her entrance and aggressively finger fucking her at the moment.  
  
His kiss grew more aggressive as his fingers attacked her insides. Tailgate bucked and screamed against his lips, his fingers curling and twisting inside of her. Primus...! She felt like she was going to explode!  
  
He broke the kiss, smirking as he watched her tilt her head back and scream in pleasure. Her insides were spasming hard, clenching and rippling around his fingers.  
  
"Are you going to come again?"  
  
She could only respond with incoherent cries and moans, jerking her head back and forth as she tried to calm down her spasming, heated body.  
  
"This would be the eighth time, wouldn't it?"  
  
Oh Primus, eight times... She felt like she was going to die if he didn't stop. This was pure torture! He was killing her! She bucked her hips against him, his fingers going deeper inside of her. Her eyes widened and she screamed, throwing back her head as he curled the digits up against her g-spot.  
  
"Right here, is it? Your most sensitive area inside of you."  
  
"AH! AH! CY-CY-!"  
  
"That's the reaction I was looking for." He watched as her voice failed her, her mouth spasming as she could feel her body letting go. "It never fails."  
  
Tailgate felt her body give one last pulse before it squeezed hard around his fingers. She could feel it cascading as she gasped muted sounds.  
  
Only for a moan to finally come out of there as Cyclonus pushed a third finger into her, prolonging the orgasm as he fucked her hard, his palm slapping against her red and raw clitoris as his fingers pumped in and out of her like a jackhammer. He didn't let up, leaving her in a state of complete bliss and pleasurable pain as he watched her face contort to the sensations.  
  
"I think I could get off just seeing this." He reached up with his other hand to hold her chin, keeping her eyes staring back into his. "I'll have to take that into consideration next time. I'll just have to acquire the proper equipment to make you cum all night and have your face in place for me to watch."  
  
She couldn't respond, her moans still slipping out from her closed lips as she rode on and on with this orgasm. Primus, primus, let this end. Let this end soon, please.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, her orgasm finally came to an end. He pulled his fingers out of her gushing cunt and let go of her chin. Her head fell forward, panting and trembling hard.  
  
Primus... the surface between her pussy was covered in her fluids. Her thighs were stained and her lower lips and clit were red for the abuse. She felt weak as her insides trembled, the manhandling too much for her. Her lover could be so cruel and sadistic sometimes... She was grateful that he wasn't always like this. Otherwise she doubted she would have been able to handle it.  
  
She heard him chuckle, making her weakly look up at him.  
  
He rubbed his wet fingers together, her cheeks reddening. "You're completely soaked... Though I supposed anyone would be after orgasming eight times."  
  
Tailgate whimpered softly, looking away from him. She failed to notice him looming over her body again, still trying to collect herself. She felt so heavy... And her pussy was still trembling. For a moment, she wondered if she was going to be able to walk properly the next morning. Her gut told her most likely not.  
  
Suddenly, two hands clamped over her breasts, making her shriek and look down. Cyclonus was now fondling her bust, moving his fingers over her highly sensitive nipples to flick at them.  
  
"N-No! D-Don't - AAAHHH!"  
  
"I haven't properly attended to these yet. My apologies," he said unapologetically as his long fingers flicked and molded at the lumps of flesh in their grasp.  
  
His small lover screamed and wrangled at her restraints, pulling hard at them as she spasmed and rolled into his hands. She forgot how much her breasts became a liability after half a dozen orgasms. And Cyclonus knew very well of this fact.  
  
"These never cease to amaze me." Cyclonus's head leaned a little to the side, almost giving him the impression of a child enjoying a favorite TV show, as he watched her quickly ascend into another small orgasm. "I knew some women like to be touched here, but to be brought to orgasm through a little fondling? I wonder if I could make you stain your underwear if I pushed you against my desk at work and played with them during our usual lunch hour?"  
  
Primus, she didn't think she could handle having to walk around with wet underwear all day. Just like she couldn't handle the fondling now as she began to have a small orgasm.  
  
"How long would it take for me to make you beg to be fucked like a bitch in heat? I have all night to figure that out, my dear Tailgate."  
  
Tailgate struggled against the chains again. He always loved to hear her beg. And to be honest, she loved doing it. He would make her feel so good after she begged. And he never made her wait forever once she did. It was a surprise she hadn't done so already.  
  
Perhaps she wanted to wait for him to tell her to beg.  
  
"Here, let me give you some encouragement." Cyclonus removed one hand to move up to her restrained hands. Slowly, he loosen the rope connecting her limbs, allowing her legs more mobility after being pulled back into the love seat for the past two hours. But just as she began to stretch them out, Cyclonus pushed himself between her legs further, causing her legs to be wrapped around his waist. She still had room to pull, but not a lot.  
  
With a dark smile, he reached down to his briefs. He had already undressed most of himself during his torture sessions, so all he had to do was pull them down a bit to reveal his red and ready manhood.  
  
Tailgate could only moan in need as he let his cock rest against her reddening clitoris. He began to rub it against her as his other hand came up to return to her neglected breast.  
  
"Just say it, Tailgate," he murmured, watching her moan hard and weakly struggle against his hands. "Just tell me to do it and I will."  
  
Tailgate was beside herself. She could not think or process what he was saying. All she could focus on was her trembling cunt, his large hands at her sensitive breasts, and his cock grinding up against her. He was so thick... and so hot. Her labia tingled at the feel of his heated skin against her.  
  
And his hands were so mean to her bust. Groping and cupping the mounds roughly, his fingers alternating between pinching and rolling his fingers over her perky nipples. He seemed to enjoy watching her shriek whenever he pinched them, since he was pinching them a lot.  
  
It only made her pussy tremble more. She wanted it. She wanted him to push it inside, fill her deep with that hot and hard length. She wanted him to fuck her hard until she orgasmed again and again. Her inner walls shivered the thought of him cumming inside of her, filling her up with his seed... She wanted him so badly.  
  
But she couldn't say anything. She could only moan louder and louder as he rocked against her and groped her breasts. She could feel herself ready and wanting to cum. But it just wouldn't happen, much to her torture. Damn it, she just wanted to cum again!  
  
Cyclonus leaned down and licked up her jaw line, making her shriek.  
  
"Come now, Tailgate... You're starting to drip again... All you have to do is ask."  
  
"AH! AH! AH!"  
  
"Unless you don't want it."  
  
"N-NO-AH! No! Pl-Ple-OH! AH! PLEASE!"  
  
"Please what? You have to tell me, Tailgate, or else I won't understand."  
  
"IN-INSIDE! AAAHHH!" she cried out, starting to grind against him. "PL-AH! PLEASE! P-Put it in! PUT IT IN!"  
  
"Put it in, you say?"  
  
"YES! YES! YES! PUT IT IN! FILL ME UP! FUCK ME FOR ALL I CARE, JUST PLEASE PUT IT IN!"  
  
But instead of a chuckle or him complying with it, Cyclonus merely leaned up to breath into her ear. Tailgate's breath hitched as she could hear his own voice crack as well.  
  
"Good. I had been waiting to put it in."  
  
The soft response did nothing to warn her. Cyclonus quickly speared her with his manhood, causing Tailgate to lean her head back, eyes nearly rolling back as he quickly began to pound into her.  
  
She didn't know how long it went on for. Minutes, hours, the whole night. All she could feel was his length pushing deep inside her, giving her a multitude of small orgasms one after another before the big one came just as he released inside of her.  
  
She was completely out of it when it finally came to an end. Even as he flooded her insides, she was so exhausted that she could only let out some weak whimpers. She struggled to stay awake as her body practically went limp.  
  
Cyclonus's hand cupped her cheek. "Tailgate?"  
  
She forced herself to give a soft whine, unable to say anything else.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
Carefully, he untied her wrists and ankles, seeing that there were red marks from where she had pulled on them. She gave a soft noise when he suddenly lifted her up, cradling her to his chest as he carried her to the bedroom. Normally, she would argue with him so she could try to walk herself, but she was way too exhausted to try.  
  
He laid her down on the sheets and immediately started planting soft kisses all across her face. She whimpered softly, reaching up to grip at his arms. While she wanted to make sure he was satisfied too and was willing to do more, he didn't seem interested. He just continued to rain kisses all over her tired face.  
  
And before she realized it, those sweet kisses relaxed her spent body and she fell asleep.  
  
Cyclonus watched her for a moment. Leaning back, he let out a deep sigh, as if he had been holding it the whole time. Once he finished letting it out, he moved to put a pillow under Tailgate's head before lying next to her and covering them both with the comforter.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to hold her. He almost let go immediately until she weakly held him back.  
  
And with no other worries, he too fell sleep.


End file.
